


Morning Make-Out.

by orphan_account



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which, after their first Kiss, Call wants to return the favor.  Aaron, however, wants more.





	Morning Make-Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Call and Aaron are fifteen, and experiencing hormones. There's mentions and allusions to semi-adult themes, hence the mature rating.
> 
> I've been tempted to write an Older Calron one-night stand scenario, so, if you'd like to see that, Let me know.

Call woke the next morning covered in sunlight, a blanket, and Aaron.  The blonde had shifted during the night, and had a leg entangled with his own two.  With a hint of embarrassment, he realized that something was poking at his hip, and gently maneuvered himself out of an uncomfortable scenario; as red as a beet.

 

Unfortunately, his movement had also woken Aaron, who stared up at him with moss green eyes that were still drowsy with sleep.  As though with clarity, Call remembered the kiss. The sweet feel of Aaron’s lips against his.  A sudden stirring in the pit of his stomach made his heart drop.  His dad had had the talk with him.  Of all the things that he’d experience as he became a man.  Aaron was experiencing them too, as evidenced by the prodding at his side just moments ago.

 

“Still sleepy.”  Aaron murmured, before he turned away from Call, lying flat on his stomach. Call, despite himself, let his eyes travel over the gentle curves of Aaron’s profile.  From the mop of hair to the dip of his lower back, to the rise of his posterior.  Ignoring the ache in his leg, he adjusted his pants and walked to the restroom for a shower.

~~

The Shower turned out to be a bath.  He’d filled the water up and stripped of his clothing.  For a moment, he’d glanced in the mirror at himself.  For a fifteen year old, he wasn’t exactly skinny.  His stomach had filled out just enough for him to look just a little pudgy, and his chest was expanding, shoulders becoming broad.  As his eyes traveled down, he could see the inklings of a trail of hair just below his navel, which led to the hair around, well, _there._

 

He entered the water and let the warmth of it soothe his muscles.  When he glanced down at the clear water, past his groin, he could see that he was stretching.  One leg was spotless, a light coating of hair below the knee.  The other was scarred, with angry red lines running up across his flesh like a Lichtenberg figure.  As though it had been struck by lightning and permanently scarred by it.  Of course, Call knew that it was from the surgeries he’d had.  As he sank down, the water reaching just past his chest and ghosting his clavicles, a knock on the door made him start.

 

“What?”  Call asked, as he slowly drew the curtain down to block off the interior of the tub from the rest of the bathroom.

 

“I’ve got to pee.”  Came the voice of Aaron, meek and somewhat nervous. 

 

Call, despite the shower curtain being drawn to hide him, slid a hand over his groin and groaned.  “Come on in, then.  Just…don’t look.”

 

The door opened, and the silhouette of Aaron appeared through the curtain.  Call watched as the figure stopped where his head was and turned, so that the set of his shoulders, the slight spread of his legs, could be seen.  As the sound of water hitting water filled the room, Call cleared his throat and looked away.  “Sleep well?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Aaron said, and Call could see, through the silhouette, the slight bend of his head.  Was it natural for all boys to look down at themselves when they took a leak?  “You?”

 

“About as good as I could, actually.”  Came Call’s reply.  Aaron moved to wash his hands, and Call breathed a small sigh of relief.

 

“Sorry I kissed you.”  Aaron said suddenly, as the sound of running water from the faucet was interrupted by his hands moving beneath it.  “Sorry you felt me this morning.  I can’t exactly control when I get hard.”

 

Despite himself, Call snorted, which caused Aaron to laugh.  “Don’t apologize for that. It’s natural.  Besides, you _totally_ like me.”  Call said.  The next moment, though, Aaron was out of the restroom, leaving Call to lay in the water.

 

~~

It was close to an hour later when Call gently made his way out into the room where Aaron was, dressed in jeans and a faded t-shirt that was nearly threadbare, he saw what the blonde boy was doing.  He was in the middle of eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, and turned to offer a small smile to Call.  “Your dad said he had business to take care of in town.  So what do fifteen year olds do for fun around here?”

 

As Call plopped down next to Aaron, who was still dressed in pyjamas, he let out a soft groan.  His leg was still bothering him.  “Well, they can graffiti old buildings. Swim in this stifling summer heat, but by far, the best alternative that every teen finds is at the Make-Out pool.  Before you ask, it’s exactly what it sounds like, and _no_ , we won’t go.  Besides, Dad has a pool out back.  Havoc loves it.”

 

Call smirked in triumph when he saw that Aaron’s green eyes were fixated on him, as wide as saucers; his mouth half hanging open like he’d seen a ghost.  “We can kiss there, if you want.”

 

It was as though Aaron’s eyes nearly tripled in size, and he put the bowl down on the table.  In the next moment, he’d pushed Call back into the couch, and straddled his hips as though Call’s lap were his own personal throne, that had been given to him by God himself.  Call yelped when he felt the pressure on his lap, before he cleared his throat.

 

“We can kiss here too, Call.”  Aaron said, before he gentle shifted on the others lap.  “But I figured, before we move too fast for our own good, we could maybe go on a date?  Do you know the town?”

 

Call was looking at Aaron with eyes that had been as wide as the golden boy, but he nodded, albeit silently.

 

“Wanna go get a shake?”  Aaron asked, before he moved a hand to run through Call’s damp hair.  “I can pay for it, and we can share one.  I just..”  How could he put this?  “The Rajavi’s really went all out on me.  Showered me with money and clothes.  Gave me food and even access to some high ranking officials, who would simply have loved for the Makar to date their daughters or sons.  I know you and your dad can’t do that, and frankly, I don’t care. But you’ve let me stay here for an entire summer, Call.  And after we kissed,”  Well, _I want to date you, Call._   He wanted to say it, wanted to kiss Call and be with him in the way a teenager wants to be with someone.  He’d placed it all on the line, put his heart on the line by letting his feelings known.

 

“Don’t speak of the kiss like that.”  Call said, as he slowly placed a hand on Aaron’s thigh, more than a gesture to steady himself, even if he didn’t need steadying.  “Like it was…payment for you staying here.  Your heart isn’t payment, Aaron.  You’re gay, and you like me.  I won’t say no to the shake, though.”  He said, before sliding his hand up to the golden boy’s hip.  “First, though, I guess I should say that I liked the kiss, a lot.  And I’d like to kiss you back, Aaron, so can I?”

 

_Can I?_   Did Call really just ask that?  His leg burned with a pleasant passion where Call’s hand had travelled up.  “Milkshake it is.  And yes, you can definitely kiss me.”  In an instant, Aaron had shifted off of Call’s lap to take the seat he’d previously had.  “Sorry in advance if I have milk breath.”

 

Call shifted, one leg bent, the other flat against the couch cushion, as he slowly closed the space between them.  There were only inches between them when he laughed at Aaron’s words.  “Milk breath is better than dog breath.  Now shut up and kiss me.”  Call bent forward, closing the space between them.  His lips clashed with Aarons in a heated exchange.  Aaron’s hand entangling itself in Call’s own black locks of hair, and Call’s hand doing the same to Aaron’s already messy hair.  Call tasted the fruity pebbles on Aaron’s soft lips, as he ran his tongue along them.  And for a moment, he felt as though he had been struck with a case of vertigo.

  
When he felt Aaron’s tongue against his own, he opened his left eye to see that they’d fallen back.  Aaron’s hair splayed about him like a forlorn halo, and Call realizing that he lay not only on top of Aaron, but between his legs as well.  The heat of a blush crossed his cheeks and down his neck, as one of Aaron’s hands slid down to rest on Call’s hip, which prompted him to pull back from the kiss.  His breathe was heavy, almost uneven.  And there was no doubt that this bliss, of kissing and touching in ways that were so undeniably intimate, had started to excite Call.  He was sure Aaron was feeling the same way.  “A-Aaron, we can’t do this.  We can’t do more than kissing.”

 

“It’s fine for us to do it, Call.  It’s _natural_.”  Aaron said, as he gentle removed himself to sit against the other end of the couch.  “I want to.”

 

“Well I don’t.  It’s far too soon for us.”  Call said, albeit a little too sternly to what he’d it to sound like.  “I…I want to do it with you, _eventually_.  But we should date first.  Work our way up to it.  I don’t want it to be so sudden, when we’re so young.  Only for…for what?  For our friendship to break apart because we got horny?  We’re counterweights.  We have to trust each other.”

 

Aaron felt himself flush.  Felt the blood drain from his face, before he realized just how much this could have messed them up.  “You’re right.  I’m sorry, Call.”

 

“So…Milkshake?”  Call asked, as he stood up, silently shifting his pants.  “You should shower first.”

 

“I will.”  Aaron said, as he stood up and pushed past Call, but not without pressing a gentle kiss to Call’s cheek.  “I like Strawberry.”

 

Call groaned as Aaron ran up the stairs, before he fell to the couch, neck against the back of the couch.  The sound of doors closing and water running solidified that he was alone.  He first adjusted himself in his pants.  Something he’d been prone to doing as the waves of puberty ran over his body.  Waking up to thoughts of girls and boys.  The undying urge to touch himself.  But right now, only one thought was on his mind.  “I hate strawberry.  But…I suppose if he likes it, I can suck it up.”  His lips curled upward into a small smile, before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.


End file.
